fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Heart~to~Heart Pretty Cure
Heart~to~Heart Pretty Cure is a fanseries created by MonoTheMonochrome. It features a relationship and love motif and has themes of life-and-death, heaven, family and love of all kinds, although familial love is the central focus. Plot Normally when someone passes away, they are able to rest in complete peace and eventually be reincarnated as a new person after a long rest. But for some this is not the case. Some people leave the living world with intense feelings of regret, sadness, wrath or plain unfulfillment. Their inability to completely let go of their previous life causes them to linger in the afterlife and thus being unable to move on. All of these lost spirits are taken in by Hera, the ruler of Afterworld. A world created as a shelter for those spirits until they are able to move on and be reincarnated. Filled with misfits and sinners alike, it’s needless to say it isn’t the safe haven Hera wants it to be. Everything especially goes awry when a certain spirit, Junko, ends up unleashing the powers of a demonic entity, Asmodeus. In a chain of events, trouble starts to arise in the world of the living as monsters feeding on despair, the Kowareta, appear. As a last resort, Hera choses three spirits from the Afterworld, Ema, Madoka and Taeko, to put a stop to the villain’s doings. Promising they’ll be granted peace and rest if they succeed. All three, for their own reasons, eagerly agree to help and become legendary guardians Precure and prevent disaster from happening. But everything turns out to be a lot harder than they imagined. Between having to pretend to be a family, nosy neighbours and fighting corrupted spirits. All while being weighed down by the ghosts of their pasts. Characters Pretty Cure thumbEma Amano / Cure Tenero Voiced By: ? Intro: "The pink heart beats with kindness! Motherly love, Cure Tenero!" Attacks: Tender Kiss Theme Colors: Pink As the appointed ‘leader’ and ‘mother’ of the group, Ema tries to be the responsible one. But this doesn’t always work out as well as she would like due her perfectionistic and slightly short-tempered attitude, which she desperately tries to hide. While mostly polite and gentle, Ema can be somewhat strict and has the tendency to baby people, especially Madoka and Taeko. She’s very protective over her fellow Precure and ‘daughters’, willing to give up everything to keep them safe. No matter how disrespectful they treat her sometimes. Ema is also incredibly old-fashioned (but don’t tell her that!) and desperately tries to be ‘hip’ and ‘cool’, but this always falls flat in her face. Is a terrible cook and very, very easily scared of anything supernatural, and bugs. thumbMadoka Amano / Cure Charm Voiced By: ? Intro: "The blue heart beats with charisma! Sweet love, Cure Charm!" Attacks: Charming Kiss Theme Colors: Blue & Pink The life of the party wherever she goes. Madoka is a perky and lively teen with a love for fashion and sweets (especially chocolate). While generally peppy and friendly, she isn’t afraid to get nasty when the moment calls for it. Madoka is quite emotional and expressive when it comes to voicing her feelings and opinions. She’s brutally honest to a fault and absolutely loathes being lied to, but actually gives up rather easily when things aren’t working in her favor. Madoka gets along incredibly well with Taeko, seeing the girl as a younger sister and being very protective towards her. And, while initially off to a rough start, Madoka eventually warms up to Ema too and loves teasing her about her old fashioned ways. She also tends to give others silly nicknames (such as “Goldilocks” for Mao, "Lovey Dovey" for Lovey or “Junk-O” for Junko). thumbTaeko Amano / Cure Bliss Voiced By: ? Intro: "The purple heart beats with purity! Innocent love, Cure Bliss!" Attacks: Blissful Kiss Theme Colors: Purple & Pink The youngest of the group, being a year younger than Madoka. Despite life (and afterlife) not being kind to her, Taeko’s as tough as they come and always gets through hard times with a genuine smile. While slightly naive, it’s almost impossible to bring Taeko down. She’s optimistic and considers pretty much everyone to be her friend, and thus treats everyone with the same amount of respect and kindness. But sometimes has trouble seeing eye to eye with others due her innocent and somewhat ignorant view. Taeko is easily excitable and active but a natural airhead and incredibly clumsy, often tripping over her own feet and forgetting important details. But, at times, she’s actually the one who notices subtle details others miss. Taeko has a big love for anything related to pirates (and also robots, aliens and robotic pirates from outer space) and often jokes about being one due her eyepatch. Allies Lovey A white and pink dove sent by Hera to guide the Precure. Originally created by Hera to help her watch over Afterworld, Lovey takes her duty completely serious and is extremely loyal to Hera. Despite her soft voice and gentle looks, she’s incredibly short tempered and not afraid to call people out on their idiocy. But underneath her somewhat rough exterior lies a kind heart who only wants the best for her beloved ones. She seems to have a connection with Junko. Lovey ends her sentences with ‘’~rabu’’. Mao Tendo Aged 20. The girls’ neighbour and a sassy young woman who has just started living by herself. A little mischievous and cheeky at times, but generally friendly, outgoing and social. Works a lot of part-time jobs and while she seems to be quite busy, she’s actually very lax and firmly believes it’s never a bad time to take a break. Mao is very curious, as she despises being left out and can be quite nosy, which is her fatal flaw. She’s also incredibly forgiving, almost to a fault, and would never hold anything against someone without a very good reason. Mao also owns a small car, which she is often seen cleaning. Early on, she finds out the Cures' secret and while she doesn’t have any magical powers, aids them in battle from time to time. She can hold herself surprisingly well against various enemies. Though Mao generally tries to stay away from battle, and look after Lovey when needed. Villains Junko Hazama Eros Asmodeus Kowareta Others Items Locations Trivia *All pictures were created with Kisekae. But proceed with caution, the site is Not Safe For Work. Category:Mono's fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:More Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Angels Themed Series